Why?
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Set right after Greece. Cody's heart is broke when he finds out Gwen kissed Duncan. What will happen and what will Gwen do?


Cody couldn't believe it. Duncan, the guy he hated the most, had kissed Gwen. He was so mad and upset he knocked Duncan out cold. His team was telling him to stay on the ground instead of flying up to win the tie-breaker.

***Confessional***'

Cody: If I saved Gwen from elimination, then she HAS to kiss me eventually!

***End Confessional***

Cody had won the tie-breaker. His whole team was mad at him, except for Sierra and Gwen. Cody went to talk to Gwen, but he saw here sneaking off to check on Duncan. Cody couldn't take it anymore, he turned and ran to the back of the plane in the cargo hold. He had to sit and think.

"What does Duncan have that I don't? I thought for sure Gwen would give me a chance after I hooked her up with Trent." Cody sighed to himself when he noticed a tear falling down his cheek. Cody then let all the pain out by crying.

_Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razer  
that leaves your soul to blead  
_

***Gwen***

"Hey 'New Heather'," Sierra called to Gwen. Great now everybody hates her because Duncan kissed her. Well almost everyone hated her. She knew that Cody wouldn't hate her no matter what. Then it hit her, where was Cody?

"Hey Tyler," Gwen called out in the economy section.

"Yeah Gwen?"

"I know you and Cody are friends, do you know where he is?" Gwen asked.

"I saw him walking off by himself to the cargo hold, he looked really down." Tyler said.

_Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed_

"Oh God Cody!" Gwen said to herself. "What have I done to him?" She headed toward the cargo hold in search of Cody. She soon heard loud crying as she got close to the cargo hold. As she got to the cargo hold, she saw ripped up pieces of paper. She bent down and picked one up. She could make out a little doodle of her first initial and Cody's with a heart in between. But it was ripped in half. Her eyes started to tear up as well. "Oh Cody, I didn't mean to break your heart," she said softly.  
_  
It's the heart afraid of breaking_  
_that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of wakingthat never takes the chance  
_

"Cody, are you alright," Gwen asked him. All she got in response was sniffling.

"Gwen?" Cody said finally.

"What Cody?"

"I just want to know why. Why did you just go to Duncan? Why didn't you give me a chance? What did Trent and what does Duncan have that I don't?" He said in a soft whisper.

"Cody, I really wanted to give you a chance, but Duncan got in the way. He kissed me and I felt better with him than with Trent. I never meant to hurt you." Gwen explained.

_It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give  
and the soul afraid of dyingthat never learns to live  
_

"Gwen, I have to tell you, I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens, I may never get over you, because one day you might give me the chance I have been praying for since we were on the Island."

_When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong _

Gwen was taken aback at that statement. No one has ever said that about her. She bent down until she was eye level with Cody.

"Cody, look, I promise you, if things do not work out with Duncan and I, the I will give you a chance."_  
Just remember in the winterfar beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed  
that with the sun's love  
in the spring  
becomes the rose_

Cody's head perked up at that moment. "You really mean it Gwen?"

Gwen kissed him on the lips and Cody's heart melted.

"That means I promise Cody, I will give you a chance." She gave him a hug.

"So how are you going to survive Courtney and ever body else Gwen?"

"Cody as long as you are my friend, then I can make it through anything." Gwen gave him another peck on the cheek and walked off.

"Gwen before you go," Cody began.

"Yes Cody?"

"Thank you Gwen, even if that one chance is the only chance I get with you, then I can die happy."

"Cody I have to admit, you are cute." Gwen chuckled as she walked out of the Cargo Hold.

Cody was literally flipping out. Now if only he can kick Duncan out of the game faster.

***A.N* This is my first Gwody one shot so please be nice**


End file.
